UnCool Detention
by Dalek Deb
Summary: What happens in detention; Stays in detention. SteinxSoul oneshot.


It's been a while since I've written on Fanfiction. I'm doing well though. I now work at McD's and for some reason; enjoying it. For some of those who are following OC2, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. It's hard to get to it.

**School is now over (for me), but I still have graduation and I have to come to school 'til then. At the mean time, I'm sitting in the library typing this. **

**This is a Stein X Soul (I feel like I'm the first to actually do something with this pairing). I enjoyed writing this. There are others. I'm making a series of one-shots of this pairing all connected to each other.**

**I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own the characters mentioned.**

**Enjoy my first ever SE Fanfic. =^-^=**

* * *

"Once again you get detention for the third time this week!" Maka freaked as soul stared off in the other direction. Maka's patients were wearing thin. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow, what the heck, I didn't do anything!" Soul complained as he rubbed at his head.

"You were passing notes to Black Star in the middle of class!" Maka yelled. Soul gave her a yay-yay-I-Know look, and then stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to detention." He sighed as he stared at the shinigami shaped clock on the wall. "This is so un-cool." He mumbled to himself as he made his way to Stein's class.

* * *

Detention was really quiet because today soul was the only student who got detention. 'This is totally not cool. Why didn't Black Star get detention as well?' He thought this over again and again until Stein called him down.

"Soul, come 'ere."

"What do you want? If you're going to lecture me, don't even bother." Soul said not giving a care in the world. Stein stared at him for awhile. Soul caught him looking and made another snide remark. "What? Am I that scary?"

At this last statement, Stein smirked madly. He got up from his desk and walked around it and faced Soul. He placed his hand on top of Soul's head and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soul asked as Stein ruffled his hair. The white haired boy smacked Stein's hand away and frowned at him. "I don't know what you're doing, but it's creeping me out."

"Good." Stein said with his eyes closed and a smile across his face.

"What do you-mmf?" In seconds, Stein grabbed Soul's shoulders and pushed him against the chalk board. Soul stared at the mad scientist in shock; his breath catching up to him from the forceful push. Stein's hand caressed his cheek.

"You're so cute." Stein whispered in Soul's ear before Soul finally attempted to push the scientist away.

"This is so totally un-cool! You're a teacher and I'm a-!" A hand clapped over Soul's mouth.

"Shhh, be quiet about this or I'll dissect you." Stein smiled, then removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Soul didn't know how to comprehend what was going on as Stein thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

Even though what Stein was doing was completely wrong, it started to feel so right. In hesitation, Soul started to kiss back. Stein started to stroke the younger's chest that was covered in clothing. A slight noise came from deep down in Soul's throat that made Stein smirk. He made his way to Soul's neck and started to nibble on the sensitive skin.

Soul moaned at the feel on his neck. "This is so wrong and un-cool." He whispered.

Stein let go for a brief moment and whispered in his ear. "You seem to be enjoying this wrong and un-cool thing." After that statement, Stein bit down once again on Soul's neck which made the white haired boy moan again and blush.

Stein removed Soul's black jacket and headband and started to remove his orange T-shirt when Soul started to struggle. The scientist pushed his body against the younger's to close the space between them. Soul tried to transform his arm, but before he even could flinch, Stein grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it. Remember, I could dissect you instead." Soul stopped dead in his tracks. "Good, now let's continue where we left off." Stein pulled off soul's shirt, then grabbed his wrist and pinned them to the chalk board behind him with one hand. His other hand stroked soul's bare chest and stomach.

Soul shivered underneath stein's finger tips. His hand traveled down past the scar, down the sensitive parts of the younger's stomach, past his waist band and further. Soul gasped when he felt a hand grabbed his member firmly.

Stein crashed his lips against Soul's before Soul could scream. Soul wanted to cry, but he was too cool to cry. Stein started pumping Soul in trying to get more of a reaction to this; and he did. Soul moaned into Stein's mouth which made him smirk. The scientist let go of the kiss.

"Let's see what happens when I do this." He whispered in Soul's ear. Stein moved his hand past the younger's thigh and started to stroke at Soul's entrance. Soul started panting awkwardly and laid his forehead on Stein's shoulder. "Hmm, interesting." Stein thought out loud.

Stein pulled his hand back, past Soul's growing member, and started to discard Soul of the rest of his clothing. He only took off his lab coat and his shirt. After, Stein pulled out a tube of lubricant. He turned and stared at Soul evilly. Once again, Stein slammed his body against soul, but this time made soul hit his head on the chalk board behind him.

"Stein, p-please stop!" Soul begged as Stein hovered over him. Stein smirked.

"How can I when you're so hot and heated." Stein said as he took off his glasses. Soul blushed noticing how hot his teacher was without his glasses. Stein lifted soul up and forced the younger's arms around his neck. "Now do me a favor and wrap your legs around my waist."

Once Soul did so, Stein slammed him back against the chalk broad. Stein bit down on the other side of Soul's neck and started to suck on his skin in hopes of distracting him. As Soul moaned in Stein's ear, the scientist forced a finger into the younger's entrance.

Soul gasped as the intruding finger scratched at his insides wondering when the scientist put on the lube. In the process of thinking this, a second finger was added. Stein didn't give Soul a chance to get conferrable with the pain. As the third finger entered, Soul bit his bottom lip and started to dig his nails into Stein's back.

As Stein's fingers dug further into soul, he finally found the spot he was looking for. The one spot that finally made Soul give into him. Soul moaned in pleasure every time stein's fingers slammed into his prostate. Soul started to push against the fingers to find more pleasure, but as soon as in started, Stein removed his finger's, pleased by the younger's reaction. Soul groaned; frustrated at Stein.

"You seem to not want to stop." Stein grinned as Soul didn't respond. His mind was too focused on the pleasure he felt just a minute ago and how he wants it back. Stein must have read his thoughts. "Don't worry; I'm not done with you yet." Stein smirked again before finally entering Soul.

The white haired boy's eyes widened once he realized what just entered him weren't fingers at all; it was something bigger. His nail's dug deeper into Stein's flesh, almost making him bleed. His head flung back, hitting the chalk board again.

Stein moved inward almost making Soul scream. His hand, once again, clapped over Soul's mouth. "You can scream if you need to, as long as my hand's over your mouth so you won't be heard through out the halls."

For the first time, Soul ignored the fact that crying was un-cool. Tears flowed down his cheeks as Stein pushed further into him and his screams only sounded like muffled attempts through Stein's hand. Soul's eyes closed once Stein's full length was inside him. He pushed downward to look for the pleasure he desperately needed; he found it.

Stein lifted his hand off of Soul's mouth as he felt successful. He pulled out slightly so the tip was still inside, then thrust back into Soul. The younger started to pant uncontrollably fast and moaned more loudly as the thrust picked up speed. Stein heard Soul say something that he never thought he would hear.

"S-stein…m-mo-re…." Soul moaned in his ear.

"My pleasure." He whispered back. He pounded into him harder and faster making Soul sweat and pant uncontrollably even more. Stein laid his arms on either side of Soul against the chalk board. Soul's hair glued to his face as sweat poured down his forehead. They both stared into each others eyes before their lips collided.

Stein didn't have to force Soul's mouth open this time; Soul opened it willingly letting Stein's tongue explore his wet cavern. Soul's hands made their way to Stein's hair and slightly started playing with it.

Soon after, soul let go of the passionate kiss to fling his head back and gasp. Stein grinned as he came inside of soul. Soul pulled at Stein's hair as he felt the hot liquid spread inside him. This made him cum as well. Stein's name was mixed with Soul's breathing and moaning.

When Stein finally cam down from his climax he slowed down. He pulled out of Soul and zipped up his pants. Soul's arms and legs were still wrapped around the scientist. His heart was racing against stein's chest. His breathing was echoing in Stein's ear. Stein latched his mouth on Soul's shoulder which made Soul gasp and moan one last time.

"I love you, Soul Eater Evans." Stein whispered in soul's ear. Soul didn't know what to say, he was just rushed into this situation. How was he supposed to feel? How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to say?

His breathing started to slow down. He looked as Stein in a different way he would have during class. "I don't know what to say." He admitted and blushed as he watched Stein's smile.

"Do you feel like it would be un-cool to admit your feelings?" Stein chuckled under hid breath. "Your blush is so cute."

"Stop it! Blushing isn't cool!" Soul turned his head away from him as he blushed some more. Stein chuckled some more and whispered in Soul's ear.

"Well I think blushing looks cool on you." He bit down on Souls earlobe after his statement. Stein sucked at it as soul moaned. After, Stein let Soul down and stand up, but it was a failed attempt as Soul's legs wobbled and he used Stein's chest as support. Soul screamed and cried into Stein's chest as the pain finally struck him.

Stein noticed blood with a mixture of semen trickling down Soul's thighs. He felt Soul's screaming could cause attention and what he was about to do would cause him to scream more. This time he wouldn't be able to cover Soul's mouth with his hand. So he quickly ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt. He put the cloth in Soul's mouth and ties it behind his head.

Soul looked at him with confused eyes; tears still rolling down his face. Stein ignored it as he turned Soul around and kneeled down. "Soul it'll be alright. I'll make it feel better." To soul it didn't feel any better as Stein forcefully made him bend down slightly and spread his legs apart. Then he felt it, Stein's tongue. He was eating him out. Soul started to scream when Stein's tongue found where he was bleeding, it stung him.

The pain hurt so much that Soul thought his legs would give way at anytime. "Ah…Sth-ein…ahhhh." He tried to scream through the cloth. As soon as Stein was done, Soul collapsed to the floor. Stein smirked and crawled over to Soul. The younger lay on his back to look up at Stein. For the first time, a smile creped across Soul's face once Stein took of the cloth.

Soul reached up to kiss his 'perverted' lover passionately. Stein returned the kiss as his 'young' lover wrapped his arms around his neck. Stein moved hid lips down to Souls color bone and started to make a new mark. "I-I…love you, S-Stein-seme" Soul burst out in a moan.

"Good."

* * *

Once Soul finally managed to get his clothes on, he looked at the clock. He sighed knowing now that it's been forty minutes since detention should have been over. What was he going to say to Maka? That Stein and him made love? No way! He looked back at Stein who stood only a few inches away.

"Well, I gotta' go before Maka freaks." Soul said as he looked away from him; blushing. Stein took a hold of the younger's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I understand. All I care about is you getting home okay without falling, collapsing, or passing out from the pain." Stein smirked at soul. The white haired boy grinned back. "Remember, no work of this."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Soul said before he gave a kiss goodbye to Stein and left the classroom.

* * *

"What took you so long, Soul? Detention got over an hour and a half ago." Maka actually sounded concerned. "Did he…you know…dissect you?"

"No…?" Soul said questioningly.

"Then what?" Maka asked more aggravated. Soul carefully chooses his words before speaking.

"Well, it was silent for a moment, then Stein decided to teach me the lesson that I missed out on while passing notes." Soul paused. "It took so long because I told him how lame the lesson was and got into a fight. Now I have bruises everywhere." Soul sighed. Maka glared at him.

"Well that's what you get for getting into a fight with Stein-sensei." Maka sighed, then opened the book that was on her lap.

Soul walked to his room and closed the door shut. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. His head laid against the door as his heart was racing from thoughts of the evenings events. His hand touched the mark left on his neck. He flinched as his lower half stung with pain.

He laid on his bed thinking about his next encounter with Stein. 'Hopefully next time it won't hurt as much.' Soul thought to himself.


End file.
